


Smile

by StacyCPR_1704



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacyCPR_1704/pseuds/StacyCPR_1704
Summary: Short One Shot. Modern AU Entry for Hugfia Week (Day 7: Romance)
Relationships: Hugo/Sofia the First
Kudos: 8





	Smile

I hate Mondays. It's official, it's just the world's worst day ever. I started off the morning with only two hours of sleep because I had to help my brother, Axel, with his project for school. And while doing so, I forgot about the mini exam I had for Calculus today. I couldn't focus and forgot to study. Then when I tried to text my father to let him know I won't be home until late. Afterwards I head to lunch only to get it spilled on me! Now I smell like chicken soup.

I'm now sitting in my last class of the day with my favorite person. She's my last hope at making my day.

Sofia. Her chestnut brown hair that just flow down her back. Her bright azure blue eyes that shine like the sky in spring.

I'll never understand how I got lucky enough to have her. I mean she's captain of the volley ball team along with being vice President of the student body. She's so sweet and kind and wonderful. Then there's me. Nothing. I'm boring. I don't do anything. Yes, I'm been in Football and Ice hockey team but I did it because my father wants me to. But, before I met her I've been a bad guy and not good impression to her. I secretly play piano because my mother used to play but father said it's just girls plays piano

"Hugo!" A sweet heavenly voice calls out.

I turn to find my angel making her way to me. I'm now just sitting at the grand piano in the back left corner of the music room. I haven't played anything yet, but I'm sure it won't be long until Sofia starts something.

"Are you ready to practice? I have the lyrics all written out." She exclaims while hugging my sides. Another thing is, she loves hugs. Which is odd due to my displeasure for the contact. But I will never turn down her hugs.

I nod at the girl who smiles. It's a beautiful smile that just melts my heart.

"I love it." I whisper without meaning to.

I knew she heard it; she heard everything.

But she didn't acknowledge it as her delicate figured started to push against the keys making loving cords fill the room.

"Hugo, tell me, did you mean what you said?"

Her voice sounded like silk as she sung. I too begin to play as my cords for with hers.

"Of course, my love, for my word is true."

"Then where'd you go while I waited in bed?"

"Let me tell you Sofia that I'll never leave you."

We continued on with playing the piano as the others in the room stopped to listen. By the end my spirits were lifted by my angel's lyrics. The song was about an insecure girl questioning her boyfriend who never got mad and always stayed by her side to prove his loyalty. By the end she realizes that he is true to his word and admits to loving him.

I love it because it lets me know that even though I might feel like I'm the one not worth, Sofia feels the same. She lets me know that it's okay to feel insecure as long as I know that she will be there. And vice versa.

As we finish, the rest of the students clap taking us out of our little two person world. Sofia shyly brings her head to my chest as her smile widens.

"So, how was your day?" She asks after the others are quiet down and go back to their original task.

"Better now that I've seen you smile."


End file.
